Demetri Everett
is a character from Hazael, b''est known as the ship's ex-doctor and inventor by many, Demetri is one of the lesser liked characters upon the ship, due to his carefree attitude and cocky remarks to others. Despite his slightly tougher exterior Demetri is a loyal and knowledgeable addition to the crew, Always being quick to patch up any wounds from battle alongside inventing an assortment of contraptions and gadgets for the crew. He rarely lowers the thougher exterior build up from a childhood on the streets of Valencia but beneath that is a loyal friend who cares dearly for those around him. Demetri left the ship to start a life on land with Kura and his children. '''Personality' '' '''When you first meet them' To strangers, Demetri comes off exactly as he is. Lazy. He's quite hard to get motivated so he can come across as a little too relaxed even in pressing situations. Overall he's just a no fuss kinda person. To others they like/dislike To friends, Demetri is relatively relaxed and calm. Pleasant to enjoy a drink with and share secrets and the like. He has few friends because...well, he wont go out and talk to others unless he has to. To those he dislikes however, He does the bare minimum. He will avoid people and do the most he can to avoid conversing with people that ruffle him up the wrong way. Hobbies Demetri is a man of few hobbies. Sleeping, afternoon naps, siestas. He also likes to read though it might not be something that instantly comes to mind when you look at him. 'Likes/Dislikes' (Colours, food, locations etc.) 'Vulnerability/Fears' He's difficult to motivate, due to being naturally lacking in energy this makes him a lousy fighter. He's also extremely lazy, anyone who knows the man well can agree on that. Due to him being so poorly motivated and lazy, he often does not attempt any kind of over physical activity, meaning he's a pretty useless fighter. Appearance Physique Due to his roots in Spain, Demetri is naturally tanned and has dark brown hair that he slicks back out of the way, exposing his golden cog-work eyes. He is of average height and slightly muscular build. His arms and chest are decorated with gold plated metal with red power cores due to his status as a cyborg. He has an angular jawline and defined features which he inherits from his father. His jaw and chin are graced with a light stubble, though he is unable to grow any body hair on his chest. Attire Often seen wearing a tank top with his usual jeans and various tool belts attached, Demetri also often wears oversized coats choosing to keep his chest exposed due to personal preference. He has pointed ears with several piercings as well as stretched lobes with large golden hoops as weights. He also has his tongue pierced and his bridge pierced. Though he is of noble blood he prefers to dress casually, if not a little scruffy. Though he is not a fighter he also has small twin daggers on his thigh for protection purposes. Medical History N/A 'Other Skills' Knowledge/Education Due to being a lower class child, Demetri was not given the luxury of schooling and was only taught basic learning skills by his parents, Being given books on inventions and medicine at birthdays and christmas if his parents were lucky enough to bring in some money. Around the age of 12 Demetri was taken in by an elderly man named Giovanni who taught him the basics of inventing and lent him books about medicine and the human body, this being where his interest in being a doctor and inventor stemmed off. Most of the things he learned skills wise have been from Giovanni or his books..'' 'Roleplay Setting' ''What roleplay room do they major in? This is compulsory - but can be given in brief detail. Is there any possible Roleplay room crossover? Is this character made only for Morpheus? 'Job/Position' What is there job in the role play? Do they enjoy this? 'Living area' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) What is the house like? bedroom like? If they only have a bunk, what can be found around it? 'Inventory' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) What do they own? Any notable items? Do they just have a trunk/bag of belongings? Biography Background Birth and childhood Demetri was the first child born to Lena and Edward Everett on August 4th in Valencia, Hazael. For the first few years of his life Demetri lived as a comfortable and well looked after infant, His mother staying home to keep up the house and look after him while his father would spend the working day out to bring food home for the family, However this tranquil household flow did not last. At the age of 10 Edward and Demetri were both out on the streets pickpocketing on a daily basis for extra money, this went on for several months behind Lena's back. Hurt and betrayed, Lena kicked the two onto the streets after finding out about the dirty cash the two had been bringing home before running off with a royal guard she had been seeing behind Edwards back, Only doing so as she had fallen pregnant with Venus and refused to raise another child around Edward. Teenage and young adult years Though Demetri tried to stick with his father, Edward became involved with street rat gangs and quickly lost interest in protecting his son, Leaving Demetri to fend for himself. From this point onwards Demetri trained himself to be as cunning and sly as he father who had before deserted him. At the age of 12, Demetri first encountered Kura and it was this first encounter on which their relationship was founded. Even after meeting the captain-to-be, he stuck to the streets but often thought of the promise of an ocean adventure with his new companion as his captain. He then went on to meet her twice more as a street rat at age 14 and 16. However upon turning 17 Demetri was taken in by a local teacher and inventor named Giovanni. Giovanni took Demetri in as an apprentice, leading him away from the street life he had grown used to. From living with Giovanni Demetri was taught basic core schooling subjects as well as medical information and invention making, it is from here that he learnt to be such a skilled and intelligent doctor and inventor. Like clockwork, Demetri found Kura once again aged 18 and the two began to talk more seriously about a life on the ocean as Demetri found Kura brutally beaten and near death, staying by her side until she recovered. The two ran away together and once more Demetri lived the life of a street rat with his childhood companion by his side, The two would pick pocket and sell what they could to get by often sleeping in alleyways or in abandoned houses when given the opportunity though fortunately the Spanish king was often at helping hands distance if they needed it. Adulthood (so far) The short lived life of the two came to an end when Demetri and Kura were separated once more aged 20 this time the duo were separated for a much longer period of time. Finally reunited at 25, Demetri saw the ship docked at Hazael’s Kingdom and took what little life he had built in Spain, shoved it into a backpack and took to the sea to be reunited with Kura. Though it took some time the relationship was soon smoothed out and he now contently lives beside his lover on the sea. Since joining the ship, Demetri has become the father to two children, ultimately these were what led him to later leave the ship. Though he didn't bond with many he did build up a good friendship with Jacob and Fael. Demetri was killed on a mission out to recover Fumaii and Kura's magic cores. After being 'dead' for four months he was brought back on Valentines as a cyborg. Following a few months after being brought back, him and Kura eventually decided to settle on land. Relations Home Town Demetri grew up in Valencia, though the location itself isn't what makes his home town so greatly important. He actually spent a good portion of his teenage years as a homeless street rat, stealing from the rich and royals to get by. It was during his time as a theif that he actually met Kura, which lead to his long travel with Septimo. 'First Appearance' Demetri first appeared on the ship after following his partner, Kura. Though it wasn't an entirely sweet reunion, he was pleased to see the redhead and decided to sail with her. Valencia only offered more time as a homeless. Excerpt Storyline (COMPULSORY if character has over 3 months history in RP however it can be as detailed as you wish to make it) Description of what has been roleplayed within the chosen settings. (↔ biography: what you made up on your own, before start of the RP). Relations 'Parents' Edward Everett - Demetri held a particularly close relationship with his father. Always aspiring to be like him and often following in his footsteps to gain his attention. It was following after his father that got him into pick-pocketing and eventually led to him being kicked out of the family house. Living beside his father on the streets for a while before his father ran off with a barmaid and fled the country. Leaving Demetri to fend for himself. Though he was always by his fathers side his father never had a real interest in children and neglected to give Demetri the correct father figure, though they are working on repairing the relationship they share. Lena Durian - On the other hand, Demetri had an extremely poor relationship with his mother. Despite Lena only ever wanting the best for her son due to being forced to have him through Edward wanting a son. She would warn Demetri about the streets and how dangerous such places could be but was never listened to due to his fixation with his father. She tolerated the ignorance from her son and partner for several years before finally putting her foot down and kicking the two out onto the streets, Running off with a royal guard and living as a lady in the higher parts of Spain. 'Siblings' Venus Everett - Demetri's relationship with his sister is somewhat distant and awkward, Demetri himself did not know of his sisters existence until she stumbled onto Septimo claiming she had gone to search for her brother, After realising their stories matched up he quickly felt the need to take on a big brother stance, but this does not mean the two get along well as siblings should. He tries his best to get along with her but finds her personality a little annoying, but nonetheless accepts her as his siblings. He tends to overwork her but only due to the fact she asks for the work and clearly wants to excel at a medics job 'Children' Fael Everett - His adoptive daughter, this is someone he cares for deeply. At first he thought she was an odd human, now he goes above and beyond to see her. The two built up a strong relationship despite only knowing each other for a short period of time. Demetri cares for her as if she were his own daughter. Vivian Everett ''' '''Starling Everett 'Partner' Kura-Skye Everett - Kura is someone he holds extremely dear to his heart, Having first met her at the age of 12 when coming across her after attempting to pickpocket pearls she wore. Upon their first day of meeting the pair formed an unlikely friendship which inevitably led to the two spending as much time as possible together before Kura left spain. The two continued to meet every two years, at the ages of 14, 16, 18 and 21. Each time the two would watch fireworks on the rooftops of the shops and would run through the streets of downtown Spain. Since their first encounter Demetri's affection towards the captain has grown in size and seems to get bigger every day though he is a rarely affectionate person publicly, Behind closed doors Kura knows all about just how affectionate and loving he can be. Demetri proposed to Kura in late september, upon the captain refusing he vowed he would ask her every single day until he received a yes from her. The captain herself eventually succumbed to his request and agreed to marry him, The two are now happily married. 'Friends' Jacob Jenkinson - Someone he looks to as a best friend, the two share an incredibly boyish and rough around the edges friendship though that seems to work perfectly for them. He respects Jacob a lot and misses him. 'Meta-information' Write a short description about who is the role-player and how the character came to be? 'Approval given' A small section ONLY FOR THE ROOM OWNER to verify the profile above follows the Morpheus lore.